


aim, fire. rinse, repeat.

by shiki_ppresent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, non-linear sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiki_ppresent/pseuds/shiki_ppresent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the archer is the most unappreciated avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aim, fire. rinse, repeat.

nock the arrow, draw the bow.

aim, fire. rinse, repeat.

try to ignore the ache between your shoulder blades as you reach back, grab another arrow.

.

nock the arrow, draw the bow.

look down at the target.

wonder.

aim, fire. rinse, repeat.

grab a new test arrow from the stack.

adjust the target.

aim, fire. rinse, repeat.

.

exchange your bow for a gun.

load the gun, stare down the scope.

aim.

wait.

wait.

wait.

wait.

aim, take the shot, fire.

pack up.

rinse, repeat.

.

exchange your mind for cerulean blue.

learn the truth.

listen.

learn.

follow orders.

aim, fire. rinse, repeat.

.

relearn your mind in the confines of your head.

pain.

screaming.

faces.

faces.

confusion.

terror.

.

nock the arrow, draw the bow.

aim, fire. rinse, repeat.

jump off of a building and trust that one of your teammates will catch you.

aim.

take the shot.

fall.

 

 

(rinse, repeat. rinse, repeat.)


End file.
